Talk:Grimm
Other Grimms Didn't Tarentella mention that there was a Japanese guy who was possibily a grimm? I think it was the part where Nick was reading through the book on Spinnetods. 10:40, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Didn't Marie tell Nick he was one of the descendants of the Grimm Brothers, contradicting this page's information? 23:57, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :I think the idea is that Brothers Grimm, their ancestors and their descendants are all descended from the knights. Maybe that's not as clear as it should be. Marie may have been trying to avoid dumping too much info on Nick at once. Go ahead and take stab at clarifying the page. You can't break a wiki.-- 00:09, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Family Tree We should add the "Grimm family tree" somewhere, shouldn't we? :Good point. I've added it to the page. It may be a good idea to put links elsewhere.-- 17:05, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Wesen Detecting Grimms and Vice-Versa Just re-watched and noticed that although it was Barry Rabe who Woged it was his father Frank Rabe who noticed that Nick was a Grimm, I think that this support the theory that Wesen detect something about a Grimm when he/she is in the presence of Woged Wesen. Marie Kessler from her hospital bed was able tell that Monroe was a Blutbad without seeing him Woge. This surely means that more experienced Grimms are able to detect Wesen in any state. Dragonfighter1 (talk) 16:45, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :Or Marie Kessler just deduced it from his talking... idk if you noticed, but he talks a lot :P — Leon Art (talk) 16:50, May 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Marie noticed Monroe was a Blutbad because his eyes Woged to their distinctive red color, a main trait of Blutbaden. ::Hadn't noticed Monroe's eyes changing, does this mean that only Blutbad have red eyes when partially woged? ::Dragonfighter1 (talk) 19:53, May 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Possibily, still exactly how this works is never made clear, but it seems plausable, upto date no other creature has shown red eyes. General MGD 109 (talk) 20:00, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :: Back to detecing Grimms. just remembered that in Bud's friends Irv and Roscoe believe that Nick is a Grimm without them Wogeing or Nick looking at them - did they just trust Bud? Dragonfighter1 (talk) 19:59, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Murcielago have red eyes. Grimm King (talk) 20:06, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Good point, but then as far as we know Murcielago can't morph there eyes independantly to there body. General MGD 109 (talk) 20:51, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Grimm Cited in If someone caught the name of the British Grimm who killed Rasputin, we need to add him to our list.--[[User:Gaarmyvet|'Jim in Georgia' ]] [[User Talk:Gaarmyvet|'Talk']] 00:00, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not sure if a name was ever mentioned. All I remember was Rasputin. :The message approving the assassination was sent to Lt. Oswald Carter Dragonfighter1 (talk) 01:13, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Wesen Council Is the Wesen Council tied up in the power struggle between the Resistence and the Famalies or is it outside? If so why does the Couyncil weigh in? Not every hexenbiest can depower a grimm Adalind could take away Nick's powers only because he took away her's first. In doing so he made himself vunerable to her. Otherwise he apparently wasn't vunerable to the spell. 03:56, February 10, 2015 (UTC)